1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the liquid crystal technology, and more particularly relates to a display panel and a display device using the display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With the improvement of people's lives as well as the development of the technology, a display device has been widely used in people's lives. Especially, a narrow frame display panel has become a mainstream of the market. The narrow frame display panel has been applied in a variety of display devices.
In the display panel, in order to achieve a narrow frame design, electric conductive golden balls and spacers have been added into a sealant of the display panel such that the electric conductive golden balls and spacers support an upper substrate and a lower substrate. However, the material of the spacers is mainly melamine resin or polystyrene resin, and the compression ratio is larger than supporting elements in a display area of the display panel such that the spacers in the sealant of the display panel are compressed more seriously. As a result, a gap at the sealant is smaller than a gap at the display area in the middle portion of the display panel. A display uneven phenomenon is generated near the sealant. Besides, because the spacers are added in the sealant, the design cost is increased.
In summary, the present invention provides a display panel and display device to solve the above problems.